Mokuba's Bravery
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: What happens when you put together Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, a car, and three big, bad creatures? You get a test of Mokuba's courage. COMPLETED!
1. If only tears could bring you back

Chapter 1 If only tears could bring you back  
  
Author's Note: I know, everyone seems to like the idea of Kaiba getting hit by a car for a noble cause. This was inspired by a song, it will appear in here. If I get enough reviews, I might continue it, and if not, that's okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'If Tears Could Bring You Back to Me'  
  
The ambulance zoomed by, sirens going crazy. Inside, it held the moaning Seto Kaiba on the stretcher and a worried Mokuba sitting on the bench inside, out of the way.  
  
"Hang in there, we don't have much farther to go," one of the paramedics told Kaiba.  
  
But his reply was a weak moan.  
  
Kaiba had multiple broken ribs, and a severe concussion, accompanied by many cuts, scraps and buries. There was a little trickle of blood coming from a wound on his head. He was in between consciousness and unconsciousness. All he could do was moan and whimper.  
  
PLEASE BIG BROTHER, PLEASE BE OKAY, Mokuba thought, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU.  
  
The car seemed to move extremely slow. Finally, they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics rushed Kaiba into the ER. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, and Tristan followed closely behind.  
  
"How is he?" Tea asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he didn't look that good last time I saw him," Mokuba replied softly.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Mai asked. "All we saw was you kneeling down by your brother's side and crying for help. It really is a good thing we were out and Yugi came and found us when he did."  
  
"All I know is that I was crossing the street with my brother behind me and I saw this car coming at me, fast," Mokuba told them. "And then I was on the ground and so was Seto, but he wasn't moving, and those jerks in the car didn't even stop. I bet they don't even know they hit something."  
  
The doctor walked out with a grim look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he told the group. "He didn't make it. You may see him if you wish."  
  
Mokuba was shocked. He rushed in to see if it was true. It was. Seto laid motionless on the table. A song played softly over the radio  
  
[How will I start, tomorrow without you here?  
  
Who's heart could guide me?  
  
Will all the answers disappear?]  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother. He had been so brave. Why did he have to be hit? Why couldn't it have been me? Like it was supposed to be? Why do I have to be left alone in this world without a comfort? Without my brother?  
  
[Is it too late?  
  
Are you too far gone to stay, best friends forever?  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know I'm only half without you.  
  
How will I make it through?]  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother's closed eyes. His own started to well up with tears. No, he told himself, no, I must be strong, just like Seto would be. That's what he would want.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried, Mokuba could not stop the tears from coming. He cried a little and the tears dropped on Seto's clothing.  
  
[If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would will do what I would give if you,  
  
Returned you to me, someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me]  
  
Yugi and his friends came in softly. They watched Mokuba as he sobbed into his brother's shirt.  
  
"Why?" Mokuba sobbed, pounding on Seto's chest. "Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me? Why did you get hit? Why did you push me out of the way?"  
  
[I've cried you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on hope again  
  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just let love guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifitin' into the arms of your true north]  
  
Yugi noted quietly, "I saw what happened."  
  
Everyone except Mokuba turned to look at him.  
  
"Mokuba was crossing the street when this SUV came at an alarming rate," Yugi continued. "Seto saw this, jumped, and pushed Mokuba out of the way just in time. But Kaiba wasn't so lucky. He hit the bumper, went up and over the car and landed on the other side. He bounced a couple of times until he came to a rest. That's when I came to you all."  
  
[Look in my eyes; you'll see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would will do what I would give if you,  
  
Returned you to me, someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me]  
  
Mokuba continued to sob and cried into his brother's chest. Tea walked over and pulled Mokuba close. At first, Mokuba struggled against her. But he soon gave in and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"He's gone, he's gone," Mokuba sobbed over and over again.  
  
"I know, I know," Tea comforted. "But it'll be okay. We'll take care of you now."  
  
But still, Mokuba sobbed.  
  
[I'd hold you close, and shout the words, I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance  
  
For one last glance  
  
There's not I thing that I would like or know  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would will do what I would give if you,  
  
Returned you to me, someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me]  
  
Mokuba finally cried himself to sleep. Tea picked up the sleeping kid and took him over to the others.  
  
"What'd we do with him?" Joey asked.  
  
"He can sleep at my place for the night, we'll figure out what to do with him tomorrow," Tea replied.  
  
As Tea walked home, she whispered softly into Mokuba's ear, "It's okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, I'll protect you."  
  
When Tea got home, she set Mokuba on her bed. She looked out the windows at the stars.  
  
WHERE ARE YOU NOW, KAIBA? WHY DID YOU DO IT? I JUST HOPE YOUR BROTHER CAN COPE WITH YOUR ABSENSE, she thought.  
  
Then, she made her way down to the couch, and fell asleep, thinking about Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
Please R & R. 


	2. What to do?

Chapter 2 What to do?  
  
Author's Note: Hey, back by popular demand. Sniff Thank you all who reviewed. As per my agreement, I will continue with the story. I don't know how good the rest of it will be, but here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba woke up the next morning. He tried to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream, that Seto was still alive. But when he found himself in Tea's room, he knew that it wasn't. Seto was gone forever. He heard Tea walk in.  
  
"Morning," she greeted.  
  
"Morning," Mokuba half-heartedly agreed as he sat up on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Tea asked.  
  
"Good, I guess," Mokuba replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
Tea thought for a moment.  
  
"Hey, how about you and I go out and just hang out together today?" Tea suggested.  
  
Mokuba looked up at her, and thought about it.  
  
Then he replied, "Sure, I guess."  
  
So, they got ready and left the house. They spent the day all over town. At the arcade, the movies, the park, diners, shops. It was just starting to get dark when they started to head for home.  
  
"I had fun today Tea, thanks," Mokuba looked up at Tea.  
  
"I'm glad," Tea smiled.  
  
"So, what's going to happen to me now?" Mokuba asked, looking back at the ground.  
  
Tea froze and looked down at Mokuba sadly. She knew this had been coming. But what will she tell him? Then Tea had an idea.  
  
"I'll take you in," she told Mokuba.  
  
He looked up her.  
  
"Is that legal?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Tea admitted. "But I'm going to do it anyway."  
  
Mokuba didn't know what to say. But Tea knew it wouldn't be that easy. That night, Tea talked with her parents about it. She explained what had happened and what she wanted to do.  
  
"No," said Mr. Gardener. "We can't. We've already got three mouths to feed, and a fourth would be very hard to pull off. I'm sorry, but we can't."  
  
"But dad, he's got no other place to go," Tea argued. "His only family, his brother, was killed saving him. He's got nothing else."  
  
"He can go to the orphanage," Mrs. Gardener stated.  
  
"But he's already been there, as a little kid," Tea protested. "I don't want to send him back!"  
  
"Tea, we know that you care about this kid, but there's nothing we can do," Mr. Gardener stood strong. "We don't have enough space for four people, and we'd also have to feed him. I'm sorry."  
  
"What if I used my money that I receive from my job to feed him?" Tea asked.  
  
Her parents looked at each other.  
  
"What about a place to sleep?" Mrs. Gardener asked.  
  
"I can use the spare mattress that we have in the closet," Tea spoke quickly, it sounded like they were giving in. "I'll put it on the floor in my room and put sheets on it and give him a pillow. He'll be fine."  
  
Her parents looked at each other again.  
  
"We really shouldn't do this, but if you're really willing to do that, then fine, he can stay here," Mr. Gardener sighed. "I'll go get the mattress."  
  
Mokuba laid on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Tea," he asked. "Where do you think Seto is now?"  
  
She thought for a moment and then said, "I don't know."  
  
"Do you think he misses me?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, I think he does," Tea replied.  
  
"Wish I could bring him back," Mokuba said sadly, rolling onto his side to look at Tea.  
  
"Yeah," Tea replied awkwardly.  
  
She felt bad now, about how she had treated Kaiba. She had been so mean to him at Duelist Kingdom. Now, she understood that Kaiba did have a heart.  
  
Mokuba slowly drifted off to sleep. While he was asleep he had the most interesting dream.  
  
He was in a dark place. It was filled with shadows. He could sense two presences. He saw one was a big man, like a giant, and the other was much smaller, and skinner. He also had chains on him. As they got closer, they're features sharpened and Mokuba gasped.  
  
Hey, you like? You review. Anyway, things are about to get very interesting. Please Review. 


	3. I promise

Chapter 3 I promise  
  
Author's Note: Hey, hey! sings to the tune of 'If you're happy and you know it If you like my story, and want more, then R & R. stops singing Sorry, I'm hyper today. Anyway, please do R & R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the tune of 'If you're happy and you know it'. And I promise that that song won't show up in this story.  
  
As they got closer, their features sharpened and Mokuba gasped. He could see them clearly now. The big man was huge and had bulging muscles. He towered above Mokuba like a skyscraper. The other was nothing compared to the big man. He was tall and skinny, though he had his head down. The person in chains had brown hair and looked as though he had been beaten.  
  
"Big, brother?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.  
  
The boy in chains looked up, his deep blue eyes filled with wonderment.  
  
"Mokuba?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah! It's me!" Mokuba replied joyfully.  
  
Seto simply looked at his brother for a second longer, his eyes filled with sorrow, and then hung his head again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked. "Why are you in chains?"  
  
"Because he's a slave to me now," the muscle man spoke up.  
  
"Why is that?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"Because I was a slave to my job, therefore, I'm a slave in this life too," Seto replied sadly, not looking up at Mokuba.  
  
"It's not true, is it Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It is," the muscle man replied.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"I'm Gatanezaca, and your brother is my slave now," the muscle man replied coolly. "He must do as I say, or he will get beaten. He's already learned that the hard way. But as much as I try, I still can't seem to get my little puppy to mind."  
  
Seto glared up at Gatanezaca, and received a slap across the face for it.  
  
"Stop it!" Mokuba cried. "Please, is there anyway to get my brother back?"  
  
Gatanezaca thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "There is, but it's not easy. No one has returned from it alive."  
  
"How, please tell me how," Mokuba pleaded.  
  
"Mokuba, no, don't do it," Seto pleaded, looking up. "I sacrificed myself so you could live. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."  
  
"Quiet you," Gatanezaca slammed his hand across Seto's face, throwing Seto onto the floor.  
  
"How, please, tell me how I can get my brother back," Mokuba pleaded.  
  
"You go to the halls of the three creatures and plead your case," Gatanezaca replied. "They each represent a different living things. If you manage to succeed in getting all three's approval, then you will get your dear brother back. But, they are not nice, they are very brutal, and though you may get past the first one; don't plan on going past the second one. You still want to do it?"  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother on the floor, who had not gotten up. Seto was obviously weak, and he had probably collapsed, either that or he was taking a break, lying on the floor for as long as possible. Either way, it didn't matter; Mokuba wouldn't let his brother down.  
  
"Yes, tell me how to get there," Mokuba replied, looking back at the human skyscraper.  
  
"You must enter by going to the realm of judgment and darkness," Gatanezaca told Mokuba. "Here, I will open a portal for you."  
  
A black, blue, and purple swirling vortex opened up beside Gatanezaca.  
  
"This will take you to the realm of Darkness and Judgment," Gatanezaca explained. "From there, you're on your own."  
  
"Don't do it Mokuba," Seto pleaded, lifting his head a little, then laying it back down in exhaustion.  
  
"No Seto, I promise you, I will do this, and you will be freed," Mokuba replied firmly. "I promise."  
  
Then, Mokuba bravely walked into the vortex. It spun for a while longer, and then disappeared.  
  
Short, I know, but the caffeine's wearing off. Review, please. I'll be waiting. drifts off to sleep Zzzzzzzzz... 


	4. The first creature

Chapter 4 The first creature  
  
Author's Note: Hey! We're back my fans. Just kidding about the fans part. Anyway, it is true, we are back. How will Mokuba fair against the three beasts? Read and find out! And don't forget to review while you're at it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba felt a spinning sensation. It was like he was in a whirlpool, being sucked down. And then, it stopped. He found himself, on his feet, in a beautiful garden. It had trees for as far as the eye could see, and flowers budding out on the vines crawling up the trees. The grass was green and lush and the sun made little streaks of light through the trees. Mokuba was astounded by the beauty and comfort of this place. It seemed as though it didn't have a care in the world, or the intension of hurting the small boy.  
  
"Who are you?" a soft voice asked. "And why are you here?"  
  
Mokuba felt uneasy, for he could not see the owner of the voice, but he replied, "I am Mokuba Kaiba, and I've come to set my brother free and get him back."  
  
There was an uneasy silence, then, a figure started to take form in front of him. She was slightly taller than Mokuba and was most defiantly older. She had jet-black hair and a fair complexion. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had pointed ears like an elf. She wore a tunic that covered everything but her head and her feet, which were bare. At her side hung a scabbard in which was a fairly long sword.  
  
"My name is Manacazikuzi, the creature that represents the plants, water, rocks, and sky of the earth," she told Mokuba. "So, you wish to get your brother back, where is he, if I may ask."  
  
"He's a slave to Gatanezaca," Mokuba replied, looking into the brown eyes of Manacazikuzi.  
  
"Well then, I see Gatanezaca's worn out his other, now hasn't he?" Manacazikuzi mumbled thoughtfully. "If you want to save your brother, you'll have to hurry. If he's who I'm thinking of, then he's close to the point of no return. I can help you, but first you must pass a test."  
  
"I test? What kind of test?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's a test of wits and courage," Manacazikuzi explained. "You must make it through to the other clearing in this forest. You will find me there."  
  
Then, Manacazikuzi disappeared. Mokuba looked around, trying to deside which way to go. He finally decieded to head right. The little lit that was shinning through the trees thinned out slightly. It was getting dificult to see anything. But still he trudged on. All of a sudden, a huge creature came out of no where. I was the size of a bear on it's hind legs and it was black and furry. But it was not a bear, it was something else. Mokuba looked up at it in fear. It looked down at the scare Mokuba.  
  
"Who are you?" it growled.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba, please let me through," Mokuba replied.  
  
"No, not unless you give me a good reason," the creature growled.  
  
"My bro-"Mokuba started.  
  
"No," the creature cut him short. "You must tell it as a story, not using the exact situtation you're in."  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment.  
  
"A young wolf once lived in a plains area with his pack," Mokuba started. "He lived happily, the only problem was that there was always a heard of antelope which always passed by, and if they weren't careful, the wolves could get killed by them.One night, two young wolves were out getting a drink of water when the stampede. The older of the two pushed the younger one out of the way and into the water. The older one was swept away with the stampede, but not killed. The younger wolf, deciding that it was his fault, set out to find the brave wolf that had saved him. He searched for nights and days until he finally found the one he was looking for. In triumph, they returned home."  
  
The creature digested this, and then said,"I'll accept that, you may pass."  
  
Mokuba sighed in relief, and continued on. There were no markings, no sighs that told him which way to go. A couple times, he even felt like it was hopeless, and that he should stop and forget it. But the vivid picture of Seto being slapped and lying on the ground kept him going. He was surprised when he found the clearing with Manacazikuzi in it.  
  
"You found me, good job," she told him.  
  
Mokuba smiled with pleasure. One down and two to go.  
  
"I wish to help you," Manacazikuzi told Mokuba.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I will freeze time in your world. By your time there, this will just be a very long dream," she explained.  
  
She closed her eyes and there was a flash of light.  
  
"There, it is done, but you better hurry, your brother is running out of time," she cautioned.  
  
Another portal opened up beside her.  
  
"This will take you to the next creature," she told Mokuba. "But be warned, he is not a mercyful as I. I have a soft heart, while the other two do not. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
And with that, Mokuba walked into the vortex.  
  
Cool huh? Anyway, review. It's sure to get even interesting. Now, to get something to eat... 


	5. Two down, one to go

Chapter 5 Two down, one to go  
  
Author's Note: Welcome back. I'm your loyal author, Shadu. And guess what? It's time for another chapter! Yep, here's the fifth chapter, I'm just sort of on a roll right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba once again went through the same sensation. He now found himself in a bare area. It looked almost like the inside of a computer. Once again, Mokuba seemed to be the only one there. But this place was not as homey as the other. This one wasn't threatening either. It almost looked as though Seto had built it. It looked like the place that they had faced the Mythic Dragon.  
  
"Who goes there?" a voice boomed.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba declared.  
  
In front of him, a figure appeared. It looked human, except it was covered in green scales. The creature had an elongated mouth and nose, like a dog's. It had steel-like green eyes. It wore what looked like a business suit and sported a military style hair cut.  
  
"What is your quest?" it asked.  
  
"I wish to free my brother," Mokuba answered plainly.  
  
"I am Hamaka, the creature that represents humanity," it informed Mokuba. "And I am not like Manacazikuzi, I don't not hold a soft heart. To pass my test, you must show true bravery by facing up against your greatest fears. They will appear around and in front of you. So, let the test begin."  
  
There was a pause, and then everything went black. Mokuba couldn't see anything at all. Then, the blackness lifted, revealing a dungeon. Mokuba then felt chains on him, and looked down at his arms and ankles. He realized that he was back in Pegasus's castle, in the dungeon, waiting for his brother.  
  
NO, he thought, NOT AGAIN.  
  
Mokuba thought quickly. This can't be. He can't possibly be back here. But yet, it all felt so real. Mokuba struggled against the chains, but it was no use. He fell to the ground in exhaustion and frustration. But then he remembered that this couldn't be real. And if it was, that his brother would come and save him, he would be brave.  
  
The blackness flooded over him again, and this time, he found himself that he had been only once, the Shadow Realm. He looked around.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba yelled. "Seto! Are you here? Can you hear me?"  
  
But there was no answer. Mokuba decided that he would walk around. He felt his strength leaving him, but he was determined that there was some way out of it. Then, a huge form stood in front of him. Mokuba looked up. It was one of the most hideous things he had ever seen. It was a Shadow Ghoul. It reared back and let out a loud roar.  
  
"Step aside," Mokuba ordered, his voice not sounding as confident as he had hoped.  
  
The ghoul looked down at him. It let out a growl that was blood chilling. Mokuba shivered. It may be scary, but it wouldn't intimidate Mokuba.  
  
"Step aside," Mokuba ordered again, this time with lots of confidence in his voice.  
  
He was thinking about how Gatanezaca had treated Seto again.  
  
The blackness returned and Mokuba found himself in the streets of Domino. But it was strange. He didn't feel like himself. He felt like he was looking through the eyes of someone else.  
  
It was nighttime. The streetlights were on and the moon was full. Mokuba could feel the cold wind whip across his face. He was walking along briskly. He was going to meet someone. He looked over.  
  
He saw himself and Seto. Mokuba watched as he walked out into the middle of the road and saw the SUV coming.  
  
Now he realized whose eyes he was looking through. It was Yugi's on the night that his brother died.  
  
Mokuba watched in horror as he watched his brother push him out of the way of the car. Seto then went up and over the car and hit the ground. Mokuba felt Yugi's body pulling away from his. Now he was like a ghost. Mokuba watched as Yugi ran away from the scene.  
  
Mokuba then turned his attention back to himself and Seto. Seto lie on his back, motionless. He didn't have his eyes open and his breathing was labored.  
  
"Help!" Mokuba heard himself cry out. "Help! Help me! I need help! My brother's been hurt! Some one please help!"  
  
But no one came.  
  
Mokuba was about to turn away, but decided that that must be what Hamaka wanted. It would take a lot of courage to keep watching. Anyone else would want to look away, but Mokuba told himself he wouldn't. He would see what happened next.  
  
He saw Yugi and friends coming fast in a car. Mia was driving. They reached the scene.  
  
"What happened Mokuba?" Tea asked.  
  
"Seto's been hit," he replied.  
  
"Kaiba, can you hear me?" Yugi asked, getting down on his knees and talking into Seto's ear.  
  
Seto moaned in response.  
  
"Well, I guess that was good, wasn't it?" Joey asked.  
  
No one replied. Tea took out her cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "We're near the enter section of Oak Ridge and 156th."  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was still trying to get Seto to respond. He was trying desperately to keep Kaiba conscious.  
  
"You're going to be alright, okay? Help's on its way," Yugi told Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba moaned and tossed his head to one side.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the ambulance finally arrived. Seto was holding onto what little strength he had. The paramedics then took Mokuba and Seto to the hospital. Yugi and his friends, Tea, Joey, and Mia, who was the only one who could drive, made their was to the hospital as well.  
  
Mokuba knew what was coming next. He would learn that Seto had died. Mokuba thought about asking for this to stop, but decided he would be strong.  
  
Just before they received the bad news, everything went black again. Then, Manaka and the cyber room appeared again.  
  
"Well done," Manaka told Mokuba. "You've passed and may proceed onto the next one of us."  
  
And with that, another vortex opened up. Mokuba walked in and disappeared.  
  
Done. I think there's only a couple chapters to go. I might write a sequel, no guarantees on that yet, I'll give you details after the last chapter. Anyway, I've got to go, tired, but don't worry, the next one will be up soon. 


	6. The last one, piece of cake, right? Wron...

Chapter 6 The last one, piece of cake? Wrong  
  
Author's Note: Hey, and we're back. It's almost done. What will happen to Seto? Hehehehehe, I know, and you'll soon find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba now found himself in a place that looked like a battle arena out in the middle of a desert. He once again saw no one.  
  
"Why are you here?" a cold, booming demanded.  
  
"I wish to save my brother," Mokuba replied.  
  
Nothing else was said before a great creature took form in front of Mokuba. It was huge. It towered above Mokuba, looking down at the small boy like a hawk looks at its prey. It was like a cross between many things. It had a lizard-like head, claws like a hawks, wings like a dragons, and three dog- like tails.  
  
"You are Mokuba Kaiba, are you not?" it asked.  
  
"Yes," Mokuba replied, fear showing in his voice.  
  
"I am Turcanzaca, the creature that represents all of animal kind," the creature boomed. "I am also the one who passes final judgment on a person. If you wish to bring back your brother, you must pass the two tests I have for you. First, I will judge your brother's character."  
  
Mokuba gulped. This was not something he was expecting. His brother wasn't the best person in the world and would most likely fail this test. I'm sorry, I came close.  
  
"What is your brother's name?" Turcanzaca asked.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Mokuba replied.  
  
"What was his age?" Turcanzaca boomed.  
  
"Fifteen, I think," Mokuba answered, then wanted to kick himself.  
  
"What was he to you?" Turcanzaca asked.  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment.  
  
"He was a brother who looked out for me," Mokuba said bravely. "He was a kind person once you got to know him. He was very smart and always had a solution for everything. He was my best friend, and was like a father as well. He provided food and clothing for me as well as a place to sleep. He was like a counselor, and he always tried to make me feel better, whether I was sick, or sad. He wasn't as bad as most people thought. He was actually a very deep person."  
  
SO FAR SO GOOD, I THINK, Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
"But how did he act around others?" Turcanzaca smirked.  
  
Mokuba froze, this would seal it. Seto would never be freed now.  
  
"Well," Mokuba began, "he was cruel and cold-hearted. He never seemed to be happy and he wasn't very social. But I know the reason for all of it."  
  
Turcanzaca raised an eyebrow, telling Mokuba to go on.  
  
"He was betrayed by everyone that he had trusted, everyone, but me," Mokuba explained.  
  
"How did he die then?" Turcanzaca.  
  
"He died because he was hit by a car," Mokuba said sadly. "I was supposed to be hit, but instead, Seto pushed me out of the way and was killed."  
  
Turcanzaca was silent for a moment, and then he said, "The next test will be a bit harder."  
  
Mokuba looked up at him. He had done it! Seto had passed the first test.  
  
"We will fight on this field. You may use whatever means necessary to hit me at least ten times," Turcanzaca explained. "If you're ready, then let's begin."  
  
Mokuba ran towards the huge creature. He wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to do, but he decided he would act now, ask questions later. He started for a blow to the mid section, but Turcanzaca blocked it with ease. Mokuba came at him again, but Turcanzaca move out of the way. Mokuba fell to the ground. He got up again. He came and attacked Turcanzaca again. This time, it was a hit.  
  
The battle seemed to rage on for hours, neither of them giving in. Turcanzaca because this was nothing, and Mokuba because he was determined to get his brother back. Mokuba remarkably got nine strikes in, but he couldn't seem to get the tenth one. He was running out of strength. Then he remembered that Turcanzaca never said he couldn't use the sand. In one last desperate move, Mokuba picked up a handful of sand and threw it into the creature's eyes. It was just enough to blur his vision. Mokuba moved in for the last strike. BINGO! Mokuba had passed the test.  
  
"Very well, I will return your brother to his body," Turcanzaca said reluctantly.  
  
He clapped his hands and Gatanezaca appeared beside the creature, with the chained Seto beside him.  
  
Seto was definitely not looking good now. He couldn't even stand up straight. His eyes were half closed and he had a lot more cuts and bruises on him than last time, but he was still standing.  
  
"Release him," Turcanzaca ordered, not looking at the two.  
  
"But sir," Gatanezaca started, but was cut short by a glare from Turcanzaca.  
  
The chains were removed. Seto fell to the ground. He wasn't lying down, but he was close. Mokuba raced over to him.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, kid," Seto said softly, looking into Mokuba's eyes.  
  
"Here, I will return you both to the world you know, and Kaiba, someone will find that you're alive," Turcanzaca grumbled. "I just hope that Gatanezaca beat you hard enough that you'll come back to up very soon."  
  
Mokuba and Seto then felt a falling sensation as everything went black, once again.  
  
Hey, one more chapter. Yeah, that's right, only one. Anyway, if you liked it, please review and tell that you like it. 


	7. Is it all better now?

Chapter 7 Is it all better now?  
  
Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter of Seto's Bravery. Yeah, that's right, the very last chapter. But all is not lost, if I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel. How does that grab you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba woke up to Tea's voice calling his name.  
  
"What is it?" Mokuba asked bitterly.  
  
"I just got a call from the hospital," Tea told him. "They were about to take your brother down to the funral hall when they realized that there was something different about him. They found out that he was alive! They've put him in a hopital room. C 32 I think. He hasn't woken up yet, but at least he's alive, want to go see him?"  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment. His thoughts were grogy because he had just woken up, but then what Tea had said hit.  
  
"He's alive?!" Mokuba asked in astousment.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I just told you," Tea replied. "So do you want to go see him or what?"  
  
Mokuba nodded his head.  
  
Tea and Mokuba made their way to the hospital. They found Seto's room and walked in. Seto seemed to be asleep. Mokuba smiled slightly. It really happened, it wasn't just a dream. Mokuba rushed over to the bedside.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba whispered into Seto's ear. "Seto?"  
  
Seto stirred a little. He opened his eyes and sat up with a start.  
  
"Seto, it's okay, you're safe now," Mokuba said, touching his brother's arm gently.  
  
Seto jumped slightly and looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba replied joyfully.  
  
Mokuba hugged Seto, and he whinced in pain.  
  
"Mokuba, ribs," Seto reminded Mokuba about his injuries.  
  
"Sorry," Mokuba aplogized.  
  
Seto looked at Mokuba, squinting his eyes in a confused sort of way, then shurrged. A nurse walked in and was surprised to see Seto sitting up.  
  
She took the bloodpressure cuff off and smiled.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba, it seems you're going to make a full recovery," the nurse reported.  
  
Mokuba smiled. That was great.  
  
But Tea wasn't so sure about the full recovery part. There was something different about Seto, but she didn't know what. Maybe it was the way he watched people when they talked to him. Or the way he looked at Mokuba when he first woke up. It wasn't like him to be confused. Maybe he was just disoriented, but she highly doubted that.  
  
Tea didn't know how right she was.  
  
That's it, that's the end of Seto's Bravery. If you want a sequel, REVIEW. I've already got an idea, but if you don't review, you won't read. laughs evilly Um, sorry. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
